


i'll keep finding you

by sskkyyrraa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, fantasy met gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: Every year on the anniversary of the Day of Story and Song, Lord Artemis Sterling holds a charity gala in joint with the Bureau of Benevolence. Attendees pay a donation to attend and there’s also a silent auction. It’s the biggest event of the year, everyone always going all out with their outfits. And this year, being the fifth anniversary, was going to be the biggest one yet.





	i'll keep finding you

Lup doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of being able to just freaking teleport wherever she wants. Plus the aesthetic of swinging a scythe? Yeah, she’ll be teleporting across the room and back if she needs to, thank you very much. With a wide flourish, she cuts a portal to Lucretia’s front entryway. Lup turns, vanishing the scythe with a wisp of black smoke, to the living room. 

Lucretia is draped across the chaise, holding a book with one hand and a wine glass in the other. She shifts her head just the barest amount to meet Lup’s eyes. She lifts the glass to her lips and sips. Lup swallows and steps forward, watching the bob of her throat. 

“Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand in the hallway and gape like a fish?” Lucretia teases, setting down her glass on the coffee table. Lup rolls her eyes and holds out her hands, pulling Lucretia up and into an embrace. 

“Can you blame me, babe? You look stunning,” she says between light kisses to Lucretia’s dimples. 

“Stop it,” Lucretia laughs, gently untangling herself from Lup. She spreads her arms out and does a spin. Her shoulders and collarbones are bare. Thick gold and crystal are embroidered along the neckline and center of her chest in a mirrored S-pattern. The pattern continues to skim over her hips and the bottom half of her dress flares at the calves for a mermaid effect. The blue is so deep in color the shadows are nearly black in the subtle ruffling of the folds. 

Lup reaches out, taking Lucretia’s hand in her own. The sleeve tapers to a point at her middle finger, the beading delicate and the material sheer. Lup dips her head and kisses the silver band on her ring finger. Lucretia touches her fingertips to Lup’s jaw, brushing her thumb across her bottom lip. Lup nips at her skin, kisses it in apology, and leans her forehead against Lucretia’s. Lucretia smiles and she looks years younger again; her dimples create deep wells in her cheeks. 

“It’s not often you choose gold,” Lup says. 

“No, you’re right. But I thought it would match your ensemble better. And I was right.” Lucretia walks her fingers up Lup’s arm to her shoulder. Lup’s main feature is an oversized blazer, metallic gold with matte black lapels. The sleeves are rolled up to just below her elbow. Her jumpsuit is a cherry red, the v of the neck dipping low almost to her navel. She has layers of chunky bracelets and necklaces in golds and coppers, a few rubies and amethysts popping through. 

“Look! Pockets!” Lup shoves her hands into her jumpsuit pockets and pulls out a fistful of raven feathers. She sheepishly tosses them aside and they disappear. “Sorry, comes with the whole body construct thing.” 

Lucretia laughs, head tossed back and full and free. 

“I love you. You know that, right?” Lucretia says. Lup smiles, ridiculously goofy and lovestruck.

“I do,” she says. She bites her lip. “Tell me again?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They stare at each other for a full minute, the same expression of love plastered on their faces. Lup breaks it first, kissing Lucretia and pulling her towards the door. “We gotta go. I heard Magnus is doing his Sleeveless Tuxedo bit.”

“Again? Someone get that boy in contact with a tailor.”

“Sure, but you’re telling him.” They laugh and Lup takes Lucretia’s hand. They get a running start and right before the closed door, Lup slices open a portal. They tumble forward and come out running on the red carpet of the gala. They’re laughing, their hands fumbling against each other as they join the crowd and try not to bump too hard into anyone. 

They find the rest of the IPRE crew close by, slowly making their way down the carpet, stopping to pose and talk to reporters. Taako bumps his hip against Lup’s as he walks by, hand in hand with Kravitz, the two of them in extravagant gothic imagery including wings and halos. Magnus has no less than three dogs with him, each wearing bedazzled collars and on their best behavior. He’s not wearing sleeves and his suit is a horrendous powder blue. Merle is ahead, holding a coconut with a umbrella and straw, talking to a reporter. He’s matching with his son, the two of them in floral printed shirts tucked into jean shorts. They’re wearing sandals with socks. Nearby Maevis is posing with Angus and June. The three of them are unbearably fancy and adorable together. Mookie is called over to complete the set. 

“Excuse me, ma’ams? A moment of your time?” A voice calls out. A human woman reaches out with a notepad. She has a lanyard verifying she’s press. Lup and Lucretia step closer.

“What’s up?” Lup says with an easy smile. The woman seems to relax and positions her pen to paper.

“How are you tonight? You both look abso- absolutely stunning!” she says. “I’m Tana Powell from  _ The Initiative _ .”

“Fantastic! I get the night off from work, I get to see my family, and I get to be arm candy. What more could I ask for?” Lup laughs. It’s easy to flip into Interview mode, to put on a front while talking to reporters and give them the answers they want. 

“Sounds like you have it all. Which leads me to my next question. You’re both part of the Starblaster Crew; you’ve traveled to so many worlds, left your home behind. But you’ve seemed to fallen into an almost domesticity here on Faerun. With so much out there, do you ever regret staying here?” Lup’s smile freezes and her grip on Lucretia’s arm tightens. Lucretia pats her hand.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that… Faerun has become our home. We’ve found love and family here. We’ve grown up on Faerun. Magnus and I, we were young, real young even by human standards, when we joined the IPRE. In just a couple years we both will have spent more time on Faerun than we ever did on our original planet,” Lucretia says. Lup breaks out of her shock of the question.

“Yeah, it’s not like. It’s not like Taako and me really were leaving anything behind. The Starblaster was the first chance we had at a family that wasn’t just the two of us. That’s probably true for all of us emo fucks. And since then, our family has only grown.”

“So, yes. I’m glad we chose Faerun. There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” 

Lucretia squeezes Lup’s hand and they share a soft smile. The reporter finishes writing their response and thanks them. She wanders away to talk to someone else. The red carpet starts to wrap up and people start to finally enter the building. Lord Sterling welcomes them individually and the party starts. Lup and Lucretia spend the night together and with their family, celebrating life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me life! leave a comment so i can live forever! find me on tumblr @lesbianwario have a great night! xoxo skyra


End file.
